


I'm craving you badly

by Key_to_your_heart



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Neck Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_to_your_heart/pseuds/Key_to_your_heart
Summary: Spending some time with the goddesses can lead to many rewards, specifically of the love making variety.
Relationships: Blanc | White Heart/Original Character(s), Neptune | Purple Heart/Original Male Character(s), Noire | Black Heart/Original Male Character(s), Vert | Green Heart/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	I'm craving you badly

It was a beautiful day in Planeptune and I was spending the day with Neptune. Though I really like being around her, she likes to mess with me a lot but that’s just who she is. We were at her Basilicom’s balcony eating Neptune’s favorite, banana pudding.

“Thanks for hanging out with me today, y/n. I was getting really bored.” 

“Why didn’t you do anything with Nepgear?”

“I see her everyday, silly. We always do stuff together, so it's nice to be around someone else, ya know? Besides I know you think I’m irresistible hehe.”

“Haha ok sure, whatever you say. It is fun hanging around you though.”

“Awww, see?~ I knew you- awww, darn!”

“What is it Neptune?!”

“This was my last pudding cup *sigh* I was really enjoying that too.”

I saw her turn her head to face me and she noticed I still had some left in my cup. Her eyes lit up like Christmas.

“Hey~ why not share with me, y/n? Please~?”

“I figured you were gonna ask but I don’t mind. Go ahead.”

I handed the cup to her but she didn’t take it. Instead she just gave me a mischievous grin.

“Hehe why don’t you feed me?”

“Huh!? What are you? A baby?”

“Oh stop. You know you want to~”

“...Fine. I guess I do...but it’s kinda weird.”

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, already waiting for her meal. I scooped a spoonful of pudding and started moving it closer to Neptune. I could feel my face heating up, but at the same time...I felt kinda turned on. I put the spoon in her mouth and she let out a moan.

“Mmm~ that was delicious~ thanks, y/n”

“Y-yeah, don’t mention it.”

“Aww, look you’re blushing. What? Did that turn you on? Hehe, you’re such a perv, y/n”

“Oh hush, Neptune. I was  _ not  _ turned on.”

“I bet you wanted to put something else in my mouth, huh?~”

“Enough of this. I’m going inside.”

“I’m just playing with ya, silly! But ok, I’ll come in soon.”

*Later that night*

Neptune and I were playing some games and eating snacks, but eventually we stopped.

“Oh crap! I didn’t notice what time it was. I should get going now.” I said.

“Wait, y/n! Wait!”

Neptune grabbed my arm, hindering my ability to move or stand.

“W-what is it, Nep?”

“You can stay here for the night if you want. I mean it's already dark and I don’t want you out there.”

“I couldn’t do that. It's fine, don’t worry.”

“I already asked Nep Jr. and Histy. They don’t mind it.”

“Well...okay then. I mean you’re offering and, if they are ok with it, then...I guess it’s fine with me.”

“Yay! Sleepover!”

Neptune then hugged me tightly with excitement and, out of reflex, I hugged her back.

“Oh I didn’t think you’d hug back hehe.”

“I don’t know why I did either...maybe you  _ are _ irresistible.”

“Haha! I knew it!”

Then Neptune sat on my lap and lightly pushed me against the bed. I saw the lust in her eyes, and before I knew it, Neptune and I were making out. Her lips felt so soft and warm. Everything felt numb as if this were a dream, but clearly this wasn’t. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands trailed up her thighs. My fingers slipped inside her panties, caressing her folds while being coated in her juices.

“Ahhh~ my my, y/n...you’re so eager. In that case, let’s get down to business.” 

She then winked at me while she unzipped her hoodie and, to my surprise, she wasn’t wearing a bra. I gazed at the image of her body, looking at her erect nipples then watching her playfully press her boobs together.

“Why don’t you get naked for me, lover boy? Let me see what you’re packing.”

I did what the purplett asked of me and I stood up and my hardened cock was at full attention. Without hesitation, Neptune approached me on all fours and lightly gripped my penis, stroking it slowly.

“Oh my, you’re so big, y/n. I didn’t expect that.”

“Oh gee...thanks for the confidence boost,” he sarcastically said. 

“Hehe! Joking aside, you are really big. I hope I can handle you~”

Her fingers felt so delicate when she glided them around my cock. She spat on it and she giggled from hearing my moan.

“Let’s see how much I can fit in my mouth. I hope you don’t gag me~”

She put in as much as she could. Once she got comfortable, she bobbed her head back and forth at a moderate pace then gradually sped up. She let out cute moans while trying to devour me. It felt so good that my hips were thrusting on their own, but I made sure to not gag her. 

“Mmm, Neptune...I’m not sure how much longer I can hold.”

“Mmfh hlc bmack, mumpf ret it ouch.” (Don’t hold back, just let it out,)

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, Nep.”

She giggled...but her giggle sent vibrations around my cock. The sensation was too exhilarating that it made me spontaneously come in her mouth. Shockingly, she swallowed most of my semen, yet some dripped from her mouth. After she made a loud gulp, she pulled out with a popping sound.

“Ahhh~ that was so delicious. Did you eat pineapples earlier or something?” 

I was too woozy to even answer her.

“I hope you aren’t too exhausted, y/n. There’s plenty to go around.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Without a word, a bright flash of light appeared in front of me. Once it disappeared, I saw Purple Heart in all her glory. She was jaw droppingly sexy: her long legs, long hair, cold blue eyes, plump butt and big tits. I was so awestruck by her beauty that I couldn’t even move or say anything.

“Well...someone sure doesn't know what to do. How cute, y/n. I know there’s something you want from me right?”

“Huh? Is there?”

“Well, now that my boobs grew...what do  _ you  _ think?” she asked as she lightly pushed me onto the bed. She was on her knees, sitting in front of my manhood. “I mean this guy right here is looking a bit lonely...and hard. How about I use these hehe.”

Without any hesitation, she wrapped her boobs around my length. She looked up at me with lustful eyes and a confident grin.

“Mmmm how does this feel, y/n? I bet you absolutely love this, huh?”

“You k-know I do...this feels amazing.”

“How about I add some more...stimulation?” she asked with a wink.

While giving me a titfuck, she used her tongue and started swirling it around the tip of my cock. I couldn’t help but let out a moan of pleasure, causing her to get more bold with her actions. She then wrapped her mouth around my member while her boobs went up and down my shaft. The room was filled with Purple Heart’s sensual moans and ravenous slurps.

“Purple Heart, I don’t know how much longer I can hold.”

After saying that, she started to slurp faster and messier. Saliva dripped from her lips while her moist tongue coiled around my shaft. So intense...I couldn’t hold it anymore. Once again, I shot my load inside her mouth. She pulled away with a mixture cum and saliva spilling from her ravished expression. 

“Mmmm, y/n...you tasted so delicious. Now time for the main course. Lay on your back, darling.”

I quickly did as she ordered and Purple Heart instantly got on top of me with a smile.

“You just relax and let me take care of you, alright?”

“Yes, Purple Heart.”

She moved herself down to my cock and I could feel the heat coming from her pussy. She then welcomed me inside her womanhood. 

“Mmm~ Purple Heart, you feel so good~”

“Mmm~ I was gonna say the same thing, y/n. You feel so huge inside of me~”

As she pounded my cock, my hips thrusted along with her rhythm. Everything felt like true bliss. She leaned down, giving me access to suck on her beautiful, bountiful breasts.

“Ahh, y/n. Not so hard, okay? Be gentle.”

I did what I was told and lightly sucked on her boobs, swirling my tongue around her nipple. Her cries rung in my ears, using her breathy voice to call out my name. 

“Purple Heart...I-I’m gonna cum soon…!”

“Me too, y/n. Go ahead...Fill me up, daddy.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, I busted a nut inside of her and I could feel her juices running down my cock. Once we finished, she got off of me and we laid next to each other, trying to catch our breath.

“You’re really good, y/n. That was amazing.”

She pulled my face closer and we embraced with a long, loving kiss.

“I love you, Purple Heart.”

“I love you too, y/n. We should do that again sometime.”

“Yeah, I know we will. I'm kinda busy tomorrow though.”   
“Mind if I ask what you’re doing?”

“I’m going to see Vert actually.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll do anyone after the main 4 goddesses, but let me know if you have suggestions.


End file.
